You Look So Fine
by SlyRe-Ineffable
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Despertar junto a una sangrienta caja torácica y los intestinos de un hombre esparcidos por toda la cama como gruesas serpentinas húmedas, fue un maldito mal momento y convertirse en un monstruo come hombres cambia a cualquiera. La pubertad veela realmente apesta. HPDM. Veela!Draco, Humor!Oscuro o crack!Horror, tú decides.


**Autora:** Michi_thekiller en AO3

 **Resumen:**

En el que Draco es un Veela y Harry es su compañero. Humor!Oscuro o crack!Horror, tú decides.

"Cuando Draco Malfoy cumplió los 16 años, pensó que se tomaría una noche. Fue a un club, conoció a un tipo y luego se movió rápidamente al hotel –paga por una hora- de la puerta de al lado, decidido a obtener el mejor galeón, por así decirlo.

Ni siquiera con un galeón completo, Draco Malfoy perdió su virginidad.

Todo salió como siempre lo había imaginado, y fue, en definitiva, un maldito buen momento.

Despertar a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, junto a una sangrienta caja torácica y los intestinos de un hombre esparcidos por toda la cama como gruesas serpentinas húmedas, fue un maldito mal momento".

 **Notas de Autora:**

Curiosamente se me pidió: Alas, Veela, H / D, smut, Crackfic / terror. Para ella, y para las damas en chatzy que no sabían cómo funcionaba el crack horror. Escribí esto muy rápido, así que no es tan cuidadosamente elaborado como algunos de mis otros escritos. No lo pienses demasiado, y por favor disfruta.

Y un millón gracias a la belleza curiosa de los increíbles servicios, mi Beta, TE AMO TANTO GAHD.

 **Notas de Traductor:** Beteado por las bellezas de Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza Malfoy, traducido para la Gala del Dragón 2018 Reto Dark por el cumpleaños de Draco.

* * *

 **YOU LOOK SO FINE**

Capítulo Único

Cuando Draco Malfoy cumplió 16 años, pensó darse una noche. Llamó a Blaise para encontrar a un hombre que conocía, y dejó que el hombre fuera a buscar a un hombre que conocía, y en el momento en que Arquímedes voló con su identificación falsa, él y sus ropas elegantes se dirigieron al club nocturno de mayor reputación en Horizont Alley. Iba a tener el mejor tiempo de su vida, el más sórdido, el más asqueroso, el mejor de todos. Cinco minutos después estaba haciendo _la mirada_ al chico más sexy, diez minutos se la pasó bailando, retorciéndose y sinuoso bajo las luces intermitentes, media hora y su compañero de baile lo había encontrado, treinta y cinco minutos estaba riendo en una cabina, rodeado de una variedad de bebidas de una infinidad de colores. En la marca de las dos horas estaban besuqueándose en el baño, y tres horas después de que Draco había entrado por la puerta, los dos salieron juntos, y se dirigieron al hotel de al lado, que era por hora, y decidieron hacer algo. El dinero vuelve a casa, en cierto sentido.

Ni siquiera con un galeón completo, Draco Malfoy perdió su virginidad.

Todo salió como siempre lo había imaginado, y fue, en definitiva, un maldito buen momento.

Despertar a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, junto a una sangrienta caja torácica y los intestinos de un hombre esparcidos por toda la cama como gruesas serpentinas húmedas, ese fue un maldito mal momento.

"Madre..." envió un Búho SOS de inmediato, haciendo correr sangre por todo el pergamino, y por todos lados, para el caso. "Madre ven a ayudarme de inmediato". Y su ubicación, garabateada rápida e ilegiblemente. Cuando lo ató a Discrete, la pierna del búho chillón del hotel, se preguntó por qué no tenían un método de comunicación más instantáneo, porque la idea de depender de un pájaro para su vida era bastante tonto y muy estresante.

Por supuesto, una madre siempre sabe. Sin embargo, la media hora que Draco esperó a que se Apareciera en la habitación fue una tortura, y se pasó la mayor parte meciéndose en posición fetal. Tenía la boca pegajosa y sabía a algo que no provenía naturalmente de las partes íntimas de un hombre. Y si lo hizo, entonces ese hombre realmente necesitaba ver un MediMago.

Cuando Madre apareció, él no sabía cuál sería su horror al principio: el hecho de que estaba desnudo, que claramente tuvo relaciones sexuales, que tuvo relaciones sexuales con un hombre, o que acababan de asesinar al hombre con quien él había tenido sexo gay desnudo.

Probablemente el asesinato era lo más perturbador.

Pero lo primero que hizo Madre fue juntarlo en sus brazos, la sangre, la homosexualidad, el asesinato y todo eso, y ella sollozó: "Oh, precioso. Oh, mi pequeño bebé, ya has crecido."

Entonces fue cuando Draco sospechó que Madre sabía algo que él no sabía.

—Oh querido. —, dijo Madre, inspeccionando la habitación. — ¿Qué te he dicho siempre acerca de nunca morder más de lo que puedes masticar? —Sin siquiera encogerse, ella se asomó a lo que quedaba de un muslo. Draco nunca antes había considerado cuánto una pierna separada podría parecerse a una pata de pavo. Él nunca volvería a comer pavo.

—Y sabes que es grosero dejar tanto en tu plato.

— ¿M-madre...? — Draco se atragantó.

—Eres un Veela, Draco—, arrulló, y acarició su cabello, húmedo y pegajoso con sangre y sudor. —Mamá está muy orgullosa de ti. ¡Espera a que tu padre lo oiga!

Draco se estremeció en sus brazos como un bebé, se revolvió y vomitó por todo el piso.

—Oh, precioso—, dijo Madre, compasiva, y le retuvo el cabello.

o-o-o-o

Habían pasado dos años y el comienzo de una guerra sucedió.

o-o-o-o

—Está bien, hagamos esto, bicho raro— dijo Draco.

El hombre corpulento le da una sonrisa boba, prácticamente _babeando_ ,como si Draco fuera un buffet libre. Es repugnante mirarlo, ciertamente, y aún más repugnante, cuando se está levantando y galopando encima de él. Draco se acuesta, bosteza y piensa en Quidditch.

Sin embargo, hay un consuelo que Draco encuentra, a pesar de toda la sudoración y la baba; este tipo de carne siempre es deliciosa. Debe tener algo que ver con el alto contenido de grasa, como un bistec tierno y maravillosamente marmoleado.

Más tarde, en la mansión, Madre lo mira críticamente. —Draco, realmente deberías empezar a mirar lo que comes—dice ella, dándole palmaditas en la cintura. —Ahora tienes un metabolismo alto, sin duda, pero eso se ralentiza con la edad. No querrás terminar pareciéndote a la querida tía abuela Hestia, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí, Madre, vamos a decirle al Señor Oscuro que ya no puedo comer gente para él porque estoy a dieta, porque simplemente debo cuidar de mi figura de niña. Estoy seguro de que irá muy bien. —

Madre hace un chasquido con su lengua con desaprobación. −Lo sé, pero tal vez... tal vez podrías considerar guardarlo para más tarde, o tal vez simplemente comer la mitad y tirar el resto en el río, o tal vez podrías traerlo a casa para Nagini.

—Nagini no necesita más golosinas. Está empezando a parecerse a una lombriz gigante a la que alguien le ha lanzado un Engorgio. —, señala Draco. —Además, sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar evidencia, y eso significaría que pasaría demasiado tiempo en la escena tratando de empacar los restos en mi bolsa de piel de serpiente.

» Ni siquiera es mi culpa. Culpen a los políticos, Madre—, protesta, —Ellos son los que siempre están tan gordos.

—Es toda esa vida decadente, cariño —, dice Madre, mientras sorbe el champán de un delicado vaso de cristal.

o-o-o-o

Por supuesto, la definición de algo bueno es que no puede durar. Esto es lo que Draco ya sabe, así que no está demasiado sorprendido cuando los aurores entran a la mansión, agradecido de que padre esté jugando al "Mortífago" y que Madre este visitando a los abuelos en Francia.

Es inútil luchar, como hacen los demás; su falta de éxito es evidente cuando escucha las maldiciones gritadas, los choques y los gritos posteriores. Vasos costosos hechos añicos, estatuas de mármol derribadas: los aurores son terriblemente groseros como huéspedes de una casa.

El simple hecho de tener invitados groseros, por supuesto, no significa que uno no tenga que ser el anfitrión adecuado. Draco le dice a Bimsy que ponga el agua a hervir y que sirva el té en un buen juego de porcelana. Un _Avada Kedavra_ que ha perdido su objetivo hace temblar toda la casa, las sartenes de la cocina chocan entre sí, las tazas traquetean en su bandeja. Draco se sirve otra copita del mejor coñac de Padre y se pregunta si le quedan galletas frescas.

Aunque casi deja caer su bebida cuando el propio Potter irrumpe en el estudio, con la ropa rasgada, los ojos enloquecidos, las mejillas manchadas de suciedad, el pelo como si alguien le hubiera muerto encima. Aunque eso último le recordó a Draco quien era — ¡Quieto, Malfoy! — Grita Potter, alejándose y temblando.

—Ah, Potter—, dice Draco, —Qué inesperada sorpresa. — Le tiende un vaso. — ¿Te importaría un poco de brandy?

—Suelta. Tu. Varita. — Potter sisea, y Draco puede ver en un momento que Potter también ha cambiado, durante los dos años que no lo ha visto. Draco está seguro de que él mismo ha cambiado, ya que ha aceptado su estado Veela y maneja sus propios poderes; bueno, convertirse en un monstruo devorador de hombres cambiaría a cualquiera.

Hubo muchas sesiones de terapia muy caras y mucha búsqueda de terapeutas de reemplazo: la pubertad Veela era el infierno. Aunque Draco pensaba que cualquier persona que pudiera estar convencido de que estar cubierto con "salsa" de carne era en realidad extremadamente sexy, no tenía derecho a ser terapeuta de nadie en primer lugar.

Entre el deseo de follar cualquier cosa con dos piernas, el hambre de carne humana, y las plumas asomando por su piel como una especie de acné Veela... realmente, ser un Mortífago había sido la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Los genuinos destellos de intenciones asesinas en los ojos verdes como una maldición de Potter, lograron que el pelo en la nuca de Draco se llenará de reconocimiento. El olor a sangre en otro depredador. Levanta ambas manos para aplacarlo.

—Tal vez deberías revisar la prescripción de tus gafas, Potter—, dice Draco. —La última vez que lo comprobé, ni una botella de brandy, ni una copa de cristal tienen el más mínimo parecido con una varita mágica. —

—Tíralos. — ordena Potter.

—Está bien— Draco acepta, fácilmente, y lentamente baja al suelo, colocando el brandy y la copa tan amenazantes. Él es especialmente cuidadoso con el brandy. Era muy caro, después de todo.

— ¡Manos arriba! — La voz de Potter es toda autoridad, y Draco no desobedece. Ambas manos vacías se levantan sobre su cabeza, y en un momento Potter está a su lado, con la varita apuntando a su garganta mientras usa su otra mano para tocarlo. La mano se desliza sobre su túnica, enérgicamente, bajando por su espalda, por la parte posterior de sus piernas, subiendo por sus piernas, por su espalda, hasta llegar a su pecho.

—Quítate las túnicas—, exige Potter, la voz áspera de una manera que Draco reconoce demasiado bien. Su varita aún está en su lugar, dirigida a la garganta de Draco, pero la única mano que busca alisa su muslo, baja por su muslo, sube por su muslo, baja por su muslo, una y otra vez.

Draco arquea una ceja, pero se queda en silencio. Con una sonrisa, lentamente desabrocha su túnica, y luego los deja caer de sus hombros en un susurro de tela. Se extienden en el suelo y él solo está en sus pantalones y camisa con cuello, medio desabrochada, revelando una suave extensión de carne pálida como el alabastro.

Potter aspira profundamente. Luego mira su mano, frotando arriba y abajo, acariciando con el pulgar mientras jadea. Se aleja como si Draco estuviera hecho de algún metal ardiente y abrasador. Él cierra los ojos y los frota furiosamente con un puño, debajo de sus gafas. —Tú… ¿Qué...? — Y tiene que negar con la cabeza, como para aclarársela.

—No sé qué tipo de juego estás jugando aquí, Malfoy—, le gruñe Potter. —Pero a partir de ahora, te estoy llevando en custodia de la Orden del Fénix—. Avanza una vez más, para arrancar la varita del cinturón de Draco, y luego salta de nuevo, como un extraño juego de "No Toques al Mortífago". Él guarda la varita de Draco, y nunca deja caer la suya.

—Ahora camina—, dice. —Vendrás conmigo.

o-o-o-o

—Este no parece el camino de regreso al Cuartel General de la Orden—, comenta Draco, mientras Potter monta una carpa en un bosque en medio de la nada. — ¿Dónde dejaste a tus dos amigos?

—Cállate — Potter le gruñe. Últimamente ha estado haciendo una especie de gruñido, incluso cuando Draco lo ha estado provocando, lo que sin duda hace mucho. Tal vez algo le pasó a Granger y a la comadreja. Él no estaría sorprendido. La Cerebro y el... Compinche no eran nada sin su más noble héroe.

Potter camina como un animal enjaulado. —Todavía no lo he encontrado—, murmura para sí mismo, como un loco.

— ¿Encontrar a quién? —, Pregunta Draco. Potter solo maldice de nuevo, y no responde. —Bien, no me digas.

Por supuesto, si Potter no va a entretenerlo, podría entretenerse. Tímidamente golpea sus esposas y cadenas juntas. Él comienza a entonar la melodía de 'Jingle Bells'.

De nuevo.

Por decimoquinta vez esa hora.

— ¿Podrías parar eso? —Potter se da vuelta y sisea.

— ¿Por qué no me obligas? — Draco se burla de él, y sonríe porque Potter se convulsiona de repente; tal vez él también haya desarrollado un pequeño y nervioso tic para ir con todos sus otros neuroticismos.

—Solo... solo cállate, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Cállate! —Potter refuta, oh, tan inteligentemente.

—Vamos a tener que expandir tu vocabulario, Potter—, observa Draco, y comienza con una entusiasta interpretación de "Tengo un caldero de amor ardiente y fuerte", como un solo acústico en las cadenas.

Acompañado por Potter, en la percusión, rechinando los dientes.

Tal vez Draco eventualmente enloquecería a Potter.

Buena idea.

o-o-o-o

Cada pocos días, se trasladan. Nunca muy lejos; parecen estar circulando en ciertas áreas.

—Como un juego de sillas musicales en todo el bosque—, sugiere Draco amablemente, ya que Potter lo ignora y garabatea inútilmente en su mapa. Realmente debería dejar que Draco lo ayude con su cartografía; Draco, obviamente, tiene mucha más inclinación artística que Potter, como lo ha demostrado a través de sus numerosas interpretaciones de él durante sus años escolares.

— Podría dibujar tus cosas inútiles, sería mucho mejor que la figura de un palo inútil que estás realizando actualmente—señala, también tan útilmente.

El mapa está cubierto de puntos y patrones de colores dispersos; caóticos y sin sentido. Como si alguien hubiera esparcido caramelos arcoíris sobre él mientras aún estaba mojado con pegamento.

—Es más como un juego colosal y peligroso de va y viene buscando—, finalmente Potter, a regañadientes, comparte con él.

—Correcto, otra búsqueda estúpida, sin esperanza. Razón de más de que necesitas mi talento artístico.

Si no estuviera encadenado, podría haber tenido lugar un breve combate de lucha sobre las plumas y la tinta de color.

Sin embargo, tal como es Potter, terrible y egoísta, simplemente recoge sus juguetes y se mueve más lejos.

—Bueno, ¿quién quiere colorear con idiotas cretinos que no saben cómo compartir, de todos modos? —Draco pregunta en voz alta a nadie en particular. La miserable vida del artista sufriente. —Genios como yo nunca se aprecian en su propio tiempo—, declara.

o-o-o-o

"Hola, Cabeza Rajada", dice Draco, dejando que su voz caiga en ese tono sedoso que hace que los hombres dejen a sus esposas y a esposas con hombres que las dejaron, solo por la oportunidad de follarlo. —¿Por qué no traes tu dulce y estúpido trasero aquí y quitas estas cadenas de mí?

Para su deleite, Potter da un paso adelante y luego se estremece, se da vuelta y camina hacia otro lado, luchando con cada paso como si nadara en un mar de melaza. Draco nunca había visto eso antes. Por lo general, los hombres están a su lado en un instante, tratando de deshacer las cadenas y lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

Pero Potter siempre fue terco. Draco cree que le gusta eso.

—Lo que sea que me estés haciendo, será mejor que dejes de hacerlo ahora, Malfoy — amenaza Potter, tendiéndole su varita de nuevo. Por la forma en que se aferraba a esa cosa desde que Draco lo había visto, uno pensaría que tenía miedo a la castración o algo así.

—Soy un Veela—, le explica Draco, ya que es justo igualar el campo de juego.

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy—, dice Potter, y deja la tienda enfadado, como la reina del drama que es.

o-o-o-o

—Así que comes gente— dice Potter, mirando a la llama donde está asando un conejo.

—Estás comiendo un lindo conejito—, señala Draco.

— ¡No es lo mismo en absoluto! —

—Pero lo es. Estás por encima del conejo en la cadena alimenticia, y los Veela están por encima de los humanos en la cadena alimenticia. Es el orden natural de las cosas. Todos hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir.

—Solo que no necesitas comer personas para sobrevivir.

—Estoy actuando con un instinto animal.

— ¿Todavía no eres humano?

—Yo... yo realmente no sé—, dice Draco, por una vez, la insinceridad lo abandona. —Supongo que comes suficientes personas y ya no las ves como las mismas. Son más como pequeños carritos con dulces que giran, donde puedes comer todo el carro. Son como ranas de chocolate con forma humana. ¿Humanos de chocolate?

— ¡Eso es horrible! —Potter palidece.

—Hay algunas personas que encuentran comer lindos conejitos horripilante—, señala Draco. —Eres terriblemente rápido para ponerte a prueba, ¿no es así, Potty? Después de todo, no es exactamente como si tus manos fueran prístinas, ¿verdad, San Potter?

—Eso es diferente, —murmura Potter, y se pone su capa más apretada a su alrededor a pesar de que es una noche con un clima suave. —Ellos son... son malos hombres. Ellos son malvados. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Está en tu naturaleza—, dice Draco, —hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a los inocentes. Y está en mi naturaleza atraer y comer todas las golosinas caminantes que existen. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir.

Potter aprieta los labios fuertemente y parece doblarse en sí mismo aún más. El idiota estúpido se reprendió en su mente tan fuerte que Draco prácticamente puede escucharlo llamándose a sí mismo un monstruo. Se ve tan genuinamente angustiado que Draco se sorprende al sentir una punzada de lástima por él. Eso es la cosa sobre Potter, siempre, era patéticamente bueno.

Draco suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si te hace sentir mejor—, dice, a regañadientes, —la mayoría de los hombres que he comido eran probablemente hombres muy malos. Probablemente.

— ¿Sí? —Potter se anima.

—Sí—, responde Draco. —La mayoría de ellos, definitivamente muy probable.

Potter le sonríe, y en realidad, esa es la primera vez en su vida que Potter le ha sonreído alguna vez. Se ilumina todo su estúpido rostro y tal vez por eso la gente confía en él para salvarlos a todos, tal vez por eso la gente hace un escándalo tan terrible sobre él, tal vez por eso, inconscientemente, el pequeño Draco había querido ser amigo de él todos esos años atrás. Tener esa sonrisa dirigida a ti, era como estar bañado por la luz del sol, como si todo estuviera bien.

Hay un extraño y cálido estallido de sentimiento en su pecho, y no está seguro de que le guste.

—Es mejor sacar al pequeño Conejito Foo Foo del fuego—, dice. —Será todo duro y asqueroso si está demasiado cocinado.

o-o-o-o

Desde el otro lado de la tienda, los sueños de Potter están llenos de inquietud. Se mueve bruscamente, gira, y murmura cosas. Balbuceos ininteligibles para rivalizar con el de cualquier loco, aunque de vez en cuando hay un nombre o un lugar. A veces es algo atormentado, las primeras sílabas de un Imperdonable, susurros demoníacos, monólogos desesperados en Parseltongue; el tipo de sonidos malditos que producen pesadillas. Es el murmullo más enojado y más oscuro que Draco ha escuchado, y Draco ha escuchado a la tía Bella y al Señor Oscuro hablando solos.

A veces se despierta gritando, estremeciéndose; a veces se agarra a su cicatriz.

Todavía no ha dicho nada sobre Weasley o Granger, y Draco piensa que tal vez por eso llora mientras duerme.

Draco mismo sueña con cosas extrañas ya que ha entrado en su propio Veela-ness. No son sueños sobre un monstruo de mermelada de fresa de tipo extraño, sino más bien como un bosque oscuro y salvaje, una maraña de silbidos, que se precipita desde un acantilado hacia un olvido azul perfecto que tal vez sea el mar, tal vez el cielo.

A veces sueña con su padre, y qué pasará si pierde esta guerra. Padre es solo humano, después de todo.

Una mañana se despierta y se encuentra cubierto con una manta con la que no se acostó. Desde el otro lado de la tienda, Potter duerme volteado, curvado en una bola.

Y a la luz de la mañana, cuando los gritos de sus sueños todavía resuenan en sus oídos en silencio, Draco se encuentra preguntándose qué le sucederá a Potter también, ya sea que gane o pierda.

o-o-o-o

— ¡Deja la cosa Veela conmigo! — lo acusa Potter.

— ¡No te estoy haciendo nada! —, Responde Draco. —¡Nadie te está mirando! ¡Deja de ser tan paranoico!

Desde la revelación de Draco, Potter ha tenido cuidado de mantener una distancia segura entre ellos, evitando el contacto visual siempre que sea posible. Probablemente sea lo mejor, decide Draco. Potter es todo tendón y músculo fibroso; probablemente no sabría muy bien.

—Si estuviera haciendo algo contigo, lo cual, para que conste, ciertamente no lo estoy, créeme, lo sabrías. O no lo harías, porque estarías desnudo y tan abrumado por la lujuria que no podrías pensar en nada más que en hacerme las cosas bien, con fuerza y en forma.

Potter se atraganta y se sonroja de un rojo brillante.

—Entonces, lo que quieres decirme, Potter, es que te sientes atraído por mí incluso cuando no te estoy "engañando" deliberadamente—, sonríe Draco, —y eso me parece muy interesante. Quiero decir, ¿siempre has estado enamorado de mí? ¿Eso es el porqué del acecho en sexto año?

—Cállate, Malfoy—murmura Potter, maravillosamente creativo como siempre.

—Para tu cumpleaños, este año—, declara Draco, — te regalaré un diccionario de insultos. O al menos un diccionario de sinónimos.

o-o-o-o

Draco conoce esa mirada cuando la ve. El príncipe, el mendigo y el sucio Señor Oscuro, todos por igual le han dado esa mirada.

Esa mirada de "quiero-follarte-tan-duro-que-lo-sentiras-en-tu-garganta-y-tendrás-problemas-para-sentarte-por-días."

De algunas personas puede ser halagador, de algunas personas puede ser excitante, de otras puede ser perturbador: de Potter, es simplemente confuso.

Los políticos y los poetas y las personas lastimosas parecidas a los cerdos le han dado esta mirada. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que Potter lo mira un día, sucede algo diferente, por primera vez.

Le envía escalofríos por la espalda. Una pequeña y delicada emoción, un poco frío, como si una mano fantasmal tomara un cubo de hielo fantasmagórico y lo bajara por su espina dorsal, vértebra por vértebra.

Aquí, en la soledad de la multitud de árboles, solo están él, Potter y esa mirada. El observador y el objeto; la Mirada y el Sujeto. El Cazador y su presa. El Cazado y el Embrujado.

Y…

Quiere que Potter lo mire de nuevo.

Por supuesto, Potter, maldito bastardo que es, deliberadamente lo evita una vez que lo ha hecho.

Draco se exhibe, descarado, desvergonzado; la confianza de quien sabe que es hermoso; que has mirado y lo has encontrado agradable. Él empuja sus hombros hacia atrás. _Mírame_. Se tira al pelo como un modelo estúpido, cuya única cualidad redentora es su apuesto aspecto; él arquea su espalda, extiende la esbelta flauta de su garganta. _Mírame_. Él baja sus pestañas; él respira, profundo y uniforme; pasa una lengua por sus labios y atrapa el labio inferior con los dientes.

 _Mírame, maldita sea._

Potter, simula estar muy interesado en ese estúpido libro de texto pesado. Él ni siquiera se da vuelta.

Draco, en su frustración, está muy tentado de usar su poder Veela, a pesar de que prometió no hacerlo. Incluso tiene la tentación de deslumbrar con él: así de bajo Potter lo ha forzado, que incluso lo consideraría una idea brillante.

En cambio, se burla, — ¿Por qué molestarse? Toda esa lectura, pero no pudiste salvarla, ¿verdad?—

Él ni siquiera sabe de lo que está hablando, realmente. Pero hace el truco: el libro se cierra de golpe y, en un momento, Potter está a su lado, con cadenas alrededor de él y tirando de ellas con tanta fuerza que Draco cae de rodillas. Potter está tan motivado por la ira y el instinto que ni siquiera saca su varita: antes estrangularía a Draco con sus propias manos.

—Debería amordazarte, — sisea Potter. —debería estrangularte. Tal vez eso finalmente te haga callar esa boca sucia.

Draco puede pensar fácilmente en mil ciento cincuenta y seis respuestas cargadas de insinuaciones a eso. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera las más obvias.

Potter se cierne sobre él, jadeando pesadamente, y Draco sabe que es suyo. En la forma en que Potter nunca podría pertenecer a nadie más, porque nadie más sabe cómo cavar la aguja debajo de su piel, como él.

Los puños de Potter se aprietan, los nudillos se mueven debajo de la piel tensa. Su mandíbula se tensa, y todo su cuerpo se tensa, y en ese momento, él es capaz de cualquier cosa. En ese momento, con toda esa hermosa furia y repugnante rectitud e intención mortal, esa mirada todavía está allí, el tipo de necesidad que hace que hasta las puntas de tu cabello chisporroteen.

Las cadenas se retuercen alrededor de su antebrazo, los nudillos se vuelven blancos por la tensión, y él tira de nuevo para que Draco se tire al suelo. Por primera vez desde que abandonaron la mansión, que realmente se dio cuenta de su encarcelamiento. Sus miembros se retuercen incómodamente, doblando los brazos hacia el lado equivocado, arrancándose de su cuerpo, así es como deben sentirse las marionetas, y cada forcejeo es solo un pequeño tirón en las cuerdas.

La cara de Potter se sonrojó, su respiración era pesada. Con su mano levantada que podría haber sido para cualquier cosa: golpearlo, ahogarlo, acercarlo, acariciarlo. Las manos pueden expresar tantas cosas. Potter podría aplastarlo, podría lastimarlo, podría tenerlo: duro, en el suelo, en la tierra, podría tenerlo duro y matarlo después, tendría que hacerlo, si no, no mataría y sería matado. Así es como funciona, después de todo, cuando se trata de las leyes de las cosas salvajes.

Y luego Potter no hace nada.

Deja caer su mano, inútilmente, hacia su costado, con los dedos crispados como algo herido, luchando por la vida. La mira con horror, como si no fuera su mano en absoluto. Como si alguien más se hubiera colado en su tienda en la noche y la hubiera reemplazado con la mano de un criminal, un asesino o un pervertido, como si ya no fuera una mano derecha, sino una izquierda libidinosa.

—No puedo hacer esto—, dice, y luego hace lo que hace mejor un héroe.

Él huye.

o-o-o-o

Él no ve a Potter hasta días después. La única evidencia de que ha estado en la carpa es el agua y la comida que deja cada mañana y cada noche; arreglos enchapados de pequeños animales cocinados, como pequeñas ofrendas quemadas a un dios menor.

Es un poco solitario sin él.

Cuando finalmente regresa Potter, una noche, está aún más despeinado que de costumbre, y las sombras manchadas bajo sus ojos dicen que no ha dormido durante días.

Está murmurando para sí mismo como un loco. Marcha de una manera que solo mirándolo te hace sentir atrapado.

—Debería llevarte a la Orden—, le dice Potter a un perchero inocente.

—Quizás—, acepta Draco. Nunca se sabe, podría haber sido un perchero malvado. Un perchero al servicio del Señor Oscuro.

Potter maldice y tiene uno de sus ataques espásticos. — No eres tan tonto, ¿verdad? Ellos te sentenciaran. ¿No lo ves? —Por la forma en que Potter dice la oración, Draco puede decir que es con una S mayúscula, la forma en que Besar está con una B mayúscula1, y tiene la sensación de que al menos se refiere a un beso de dementor o algo peor. No es una de esas lindas bofetadas ligeras en la muñeca, has sido un chico muy malo, ahora promete no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

—Tienes sangre en tus manos—, continúa Potter.

—En realidad, generalmente está más en mi boca y en todo—, Draco lo corrige. —No están en mis manos, sin embargo. No como con mis manos. No soy un bárbaro. —Pero Potter no está escuchando.

—Entonces no puedo. No puedo—, murmura, una y otra vez, y Draco piensa que tal vez estaba teniendo una conversación más inteligente con los muebles cuando Potter se había ido.

De repente, Potter se detiene, a medio paso, y gira para mirarlo. "Tendré que hacerlo bien. No. Lo haré bien. Ya lo verás. "

»Simplemente déjame encargarme de todo, ¿sí? Al final, todo va a funcionar —, dice, y la esperanza en su rostro es tan perfecta y pura que sería una pena no aplastarla.

Por eso el desmayo está sincronizado perfectamente.

o-o-o-o

Cuando Draco recupera la consciencia, está ardiendo, está temblando, está húmedo por el sudor tan frío como el océano y está en llamas como un cometa. Potter lo ha tomado en sus brazos.

Protestaría si pudiera, pero su boca se secó repentinamente y se volvió tan torpe que olvidó cómo formar palabras.

Él se estremece. Él tiembla. Se queda quieto y todo el mundo tiembla a su alrededor, Potter, especialmente.

Potter, con su estúpida mirada inquebrantable y preocupada en sus estúpidos ojos verdes brillantes, todo eso hace que Draco quiera al mismo tiempo arañarlos y... lamerlos. De acuerdo, eso no es perturbador ni nada.

Lo más probable es que esté delirando.

Hay dos punzadas de dolor en su espalda y él se estremece de nuevo. Su boca se siente llena de algodón.

— ¿Malfoy? — Potter lo sacude, tan fuerte que las cadenas traquetean. —Malfoy, ¿qué pasa? — Draco quiere decirle al maldito idiota que realmente no debes sacudir a una persona semi inconsciente de manera tan brutal; después de todo, él es una criatura enferma, no un sonajero, pero nuevamente no puede hablar. Y un resplandor a través de pestañas aleteantes y medio tapadas realmente no cuenta como un resplandor en absoluto.

Algo agudo apuñala su estómago, y se arremolina y se retuerce a través de su intestino. Instintivamente inclina su cabeza, solo, deja que sus labios se separen, y siente que Potter respira profundo, absorbiendo todo el aire de la atmósfera que los rodea. El corazón de Potter late tan fuerte que Draco puede escuchar el tumulto en su sangre.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que está pasando por un proceso de abstinencia.

Y joder, tiene hambre.

o-o-o-o

Lo que pasa con el deseo es que es algo divertido. Para un Veela en particular, especialmente cuando la mayor parte del tiempo Draco no puede decir si está realmente cachondo o quizás solo tiene hambre; usualmente es una mezcla de los dos. Para este Veela en particular, cuando el objeto de tal deseo es la misma persona que uno ha pasado tantos años despreciando. Y a pesar del desprecio, Potter ha sido bastante entretenido, y tal vez Draco lo quiere por algo más que una sola noche y un bocadillo post coital de medianoche, todo en uno. Tal vez quiere a Potter por un tiempo.

Pero su estómago está empezando a doler con el deseo de tener algo humano en él.

Tiene que alejar físicamente a Potter cuando está así de enfermo y tembloroso, alejar la tentación, la sensación de él, todo el cálido y sólido pecho contra él, el calor de él, el olor de él.

Potter se niega al principio, por supuesto, estúpido y terco, con los brazos apretados alrededor de él, y oh, eso no debería sentirse tan bien como lo hace. Draco se estremece violentamente y cierra los ojos, deleitándose en ello por un momento antes de sentir el impulso de hacer algo, acercar a Potter, atraerlo, y tiene que decir: —Potter, si no me sueltas, te lo prometo, estoy a punto de vomitar todo sobre ti.

Debido a que no importa si eres un veela, si eres la persona más bella del mundo, o si eres incluso un príncipe jodidamente hermoso: no hay forma de que tu vómito sea sexy.

A menos, por supuesto, que la otra persona sea una especie de anormal.

Potter lo libera de inmediato. También es bueno, porque por un instante, a Draco le había preocupado que no lo hiciera, que realmente estuviera tan loco, que lo llamaría Pervy Potter, o Potter el Pervertido, cualquiera tiene un buen sonido…

 _Delirium, tu nombre es Malfoy.2_

—Tienes fiebre—, comenta Potter. —Estás enfermo.

—Saludos, señor obvio, duque del condado. Del condado obvio; Soy Draco Malfoy— Draco se las arregla para mascullar, apartándose de esa deliciosa calidez que lo hace salivar positivamente. Potter extiende una mano hacia él otra vez y él se aleja, una repentina y violenta convulsión. — ¡No lo hagas!

—Necesitas ayuda... un medimago... — dice Potter, estúpidamente arrastrándose detrás de él. Cubriéndolo. Como una especie de ángel guardián. Si Potter pudiera verse a sí mismo, se reiría, sobre sus manos y rodillas, arrastrándose ante una cosa rubia, sacudida y temblorosa, una criatura, realmente, algo no humano, que amenaza con vomitar sobre él. Draco quiere reírse también, solo que tiene demasiado miedo de que empiece a vomitar si lo hace.

—Hambriento, — Draco finalmente gime.

—Hay comida—, ofrece Potter. —Hay mucha comida. O te haré algo. ¿Qué deseas? Sea lo que sea, lo conseguiré para ti. — Suena, para todo el mundo, como un marido preocupado esclavo de los antojos de una esposa embarazada, no importa cuán extraño sean sus demandas. Como si todo lo que Draco tiene que hacer es pedir algo de rareza galesa con gelatina de mandarina, o algún calamar ahumado sobre centeno veteado, o un rollo o dos de sushi con Nutella.

—Necesito carne humana—, logra Draco, y casi estalla en ridículas risitas juveniles por la forma en que suena. Su estómago se aprieta y hay un dolor punzante en su espalda otra vez. —Deliciosa carne de hombre—, repite, como Madre siempre lo dijo, y luego lo canta como una pequeña canción —¿Cuál es el placer que no puede ser vencido? ¿Cuál es la cosa más dulce de comer? ¿Cuando estás enfermo, funciona como un regalo? ¿Mantiene la belleza del Veela? Carne de hombre, carne de hombre, deliciosa y deliciosa carne de hombre...

—Encantador —, dice Potter, absolutamente horrorizado. Él traga saliva. —Así que... entonces necesitas... — Una pausa pensativa mientras busca un eufemismo. —Er...

—Carne humana—, Draco gime. Él toma una respiración profunda para empujar a través del dolor. —Mi cuerpo está consumiendo energía. Debe reponerse o se comerá a sí mismo y morirá...

— ¿Qué podrías haber estado haciendo que consume tanta energía? —

—Tal vez—, dice Draco, mirando a Potter contemplativamente, una mirada significativa, el tipo de mirada que desliza sus dedos sobre tu rostro, baja por tu cuello, baja por todas las curvas y planos de tu cuerpo... —Tal vez, es lo que _no_ he estado haciendo...

—Oh —, respira Potter, cuyo pulso se retuerce y se acelera, en su cuello.

—Bien—, dice Draco, arqueándose a pesar de sí mismo. El dolor lo hace hacerlo, el dolor y el hambre estirando su cuerpo y haciendo que se curve tan astutamente. Tan lascivamente. —Eso nos deja dos opciones. O déjame ir o déjame. O me voy y te vas. Preferiblemente el primero, por supuesto, ya que no me gustaría morir. Demasiado joven, demasiado guapo, demasiado rico, etcétera.

—No voy a dejarte morir —, dice Potter, tan rápido que la palabra morir tropieza con su lengua. Estúpido complejo de salvador. Ahora que lo piensa, Potter probablemente podría beneficiarse de alguna terapia. Tal vez mucha terapia.

Potter sacude su cabeza inflexiblemente. —No puedo dejarte ir.

— ¿Qué pasa si...? — Draco se llame los labios. — ¿Qué pasa si prometo volver?

Los ojos de Potter se ensanchan. Se sonroja, de repente, hasta su estúpido y feo cabello. Siempre es un desastre, es una maravilla que las aves no aniden en él. Tal vez ya lo hayan hecho, y es por eso que se ve de esa manera: pollos nocturnos, tal vez, y.… algo está muy, muy mal con Draco si descubre que no le importa.

De hecho, mira a Potter y trata de ver lo que posiblemente podría haber cambiado, que lo querría ahora cuando todo lo que podía pensar durante la escuela era que le deseaba las muertes más sangrientas y vergonzosas. Comerlo con un toque de lima y cuatro hojas de albahaca, por supuesto, no habían estado en el menú, en ese momento, pero tal vez no había sido tan creativo como siempre se había imaginado.

Su cara todavía es fea, con esa cicatriz que lo desfigura; él sigue siendo irritante y molesto. Esos estúpidos ojos verdes como el color de las hojas húmedas del bosque, las bonitas bolsas que siempre se esconden debajo. Él sigue siendo una puta por la atención, necesita ser el gran héroe todo el tiempo, incluso cuando cualquier persona racional podría ver que la situación es bastante desesperada. Todavía tiene ese implacable corazón sangrante en su manga, suplicando que lo lastimen. Él es tan necio y terco que le da a Draco una erupción de estrés solo de pensarlo. Él piensa que es mejor que todos, cree que es tan fundamental para su supervivencia que simplemente irá y se tirará, el patético mártir, y no importa si ahora está un poco más atormentado, un idiota lastimoso muy dañado, cuando llegue al límite, y la batalla llegue a su fin, Potter aún estará allí en el frente de batalla, listo para tirarse como la basura que es.

— ¡No! —, Declara Potter, un poco demasiado fuerte, tal vez; si no hubieran estado en una tienda de campaña, podría haber tenido un eco dramático. —No—, repite, —absolutamente no.

Y hay un extraño sofoco de placer, tal vez, ante la idea de que quizás Potter no quiera que se acueste con otra persona.

Ese tipo de calidez es inmediatamente contrarrestada por un escalofrío; el hambre regresa peor que nunca, alzando su cabeza afilada.

—Bien—, dice Draco, —Entonces uno de nosotros morirá en esta tienda _. Tertium non datur_. No hay tercera opción. No hay otra opción.

—No —, dice Potter. Da un paso hacia él, estira la mano automáticamente y luego maldice y tira de su brazo hacia atrás. —No. Voy a resolver algo. Ya verás. — Tan desafiante, tan ignorante, tan idiota.

Y tal vez nada realmente ha cambiado.

—Confía en mí—, dice Draco, —no voy a ser yo—. Quiere decir que es arrogante, confiado, pero tal vez vacila un poco, tal vez una nota de lástima lo retuerce.

El deseo es algo bastante peligroso. Su presencia va a ser la muerte de uno de ellos, literalmente.

o-o-o-o

—Me estás volviendo loco. No te atrevas a tratar de negarlo, porque es tan obvio que puedo probarte… ¡eso! ¡Eso! ¡Prácticamente puedo saborearlo!

—Sí, ahora yo soy Veela. Estoy Veela-ando todo el lugar. Estoy literalmente tan necesitado que tengo un miedo muy genuino de que los lobos y osos, machos y hembras y varias especies de vida salvaje de la maldita naturaleza vendrán a nuestra tienda de campaña alegremente, buscándome una pieza.

Potter no puede soportarlo, pero Draco no lo culpa. Él está tan necesitado que le preocupa que los árboles puedan empezar a tenderle mano. Potter sale de la tienda con frecuencia, pero su estúpida preocupación le impide ir demasiado lejos, por lo que nunca se va por mucho tiempo. Cuando regresa, su rostro está enrojecido y sudoroso y está un poco sin aliento. Cuando se mueve de cierta manera, se estremece, como si sus pantalones lo estuvieran irritando.

Bueno, Draco piensa, le sirve bien al maldito bastardo.

—Justo esta mañana, cuando te fuiste, entró una ardilla e intentó molestarme—, insiste Draco.

—La siguiente línea no se trata de almacenar sus nueces para el invierno—, dice Potter, horrorizado, pero sonando extrañamente intrigado.

—Potter, tienes muchos, muchos problemas, fetiches sexuales raros incluidos, muy probablemente provenientes de tu infancia de horribles abusos por Muggles—, le informa Draco.

—Probablemente—, dice Potter, sorprendiendo a Draco por una vez. Con su irritado y doloroso caminar, más cojo, en realidad, anda todo el camino hasta el otro lado de la tienda, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. —Porque creo que me puse celoso de una ardilla.

o-o-o-o

— ¡Eres un hijo de Veela! —, Exclama Potter de repente, detrás de la fortaleza de almohadas, libros y muebles que ha hecho para separarse de Draco. Draco se pregunta, suavemente, si de alguna manera Potter cree que esta es la versión del mago para "hijo de puta", porque en realidad no es así.

—Dejas a mi madre fuera de esto—, replica de todos modos.

—No, no—, dice Potter. —Quiero decir... ¡tu madre y tu padre deben haber tenido relaciones sexuales! Todavía deben tener relaciones sexuales.

Draco gime por el dolor mental. —Está bien, te ruego, por favor, deja las hazañas sexuales de mis padres fuera de esto. Si esta es tu manera de amortiguar mi propia y violenta libido, tengo que decirte que no solo no funciona, creo que puedo desarrollar un complejo y estoy facturando mis años de terapia agregados a tu cuenta de Gringotts.

—Lo juro, puedes ser tan denso, Malfoy—, Potter tiene el coraje para decir. —Quiero decir, si eres el hijo de tu padre, e indudablemente lo eres, entonces tu padre y tu madre deben haber tenido, en algún momento, relaciones sexuales, y tu padre permanece vivo y sin comer. Entonces, o Lucius Malfoy no es tu verdadero padre y ha jurado un voto de castidad, o... mucho más probable, ha encontrado una manera de... erm. Hacer _eso_ y sobrevivir. —

—Bueno, si lo de la castidad fuera cierto, eso explicaría porque mi falso padre anda irritado todo el tiempo.

—No es cierto y lo sabes. Debe haber una solución.

—Sí, absolutamente. Entonces, ¿por qué no le das un búho a mi padre, el Mortífago distinguido, y le pides que tome un rápido segundo de su actual y ocupado itinerario de dominar el mundo para poder decirle con lujo de detalles cómo Harry Potter podría tener relaciones con su único hijo y heredero y sobrevivir al encuentro?

—Espera, no quiero eso, nunca lo dije. —

—Permíteme aclarar esto, como una cuestión de conversación, —Draco dice, lento y ácido, dejando que las palabras ardan. — ¿Entonces no quieres tener relaciones sexuales conmigo? No quieres joderme tan fuerte, duro y bruscamente, hasta que esté gimiendo tu nombre tan fuerte y tan apasionadamente que ni siquiera puedo recordar el mío...

— ¡Detente! YO…

Cojones. Potter no quiere que sea un idiota pero mentirle es una tontería, una mierda, cuando lo _mira_ de _esa_ manera, cuando le toca de _esa_ manera, _cuando lo ve de esa manera_. Sus dedos se demoran y sus ojos se entretienen y ese tipo de mirada es casi tan buena como un toque, luz y susurros en toda su piel.

—Sal de detrás de esos libros y lámparas y dime que todo es inocente, no piensas en mí así y entonces no tendremos ningún problema. Entonces puedes llevarme a alguna parte, o traerme a alguien, déjame hacer lo mío y comer un poco, y todos vivirán felices para siempre.

—Nunca hay un feliz para siempre —, murmura Potter, qué lindo, cómo hastiado, pero él no se mueve.

—Ven ahora. Ven aquí y mírame a los ojos y luego tendremos todo esto arreglado. — Se arrastra hacia adelante, las cadenas raspan y resuenan a lo largo del suelo, arrastrándose detrás de él como un espectro terrenal unido a su espiral mortal.

—Malfoy, detente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? —Draco ronronea. — ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? — Arqueándose de nuevo, descaradamente, con cada miembro en un estiramiento grácil, él usa sus cadenas más como adorno que como esclavitud; a la vez refrenado y anhelante, tan bellamente compuesto como una sinfonía, como en el borde de un acantilado. Todo él languideciendo, anhelando el contacto, el deseo personificado. Incluso los eslabones y los grilletes de hierro pesado solo pueden sostenerlo tanto, y en eso el agarre es tan tenue que el hierro pesado podría ser también un hilo de araña.

Pero esto es lo que Draco nunca admite: a veces no presta tanta atención. A veces no está mirando cuando debería hacerlo, y algunas veces está mirando algo incorrecto.

A veces juzga mal a su oponente.

Potter es rápido y Potter es fuerte. No dejes que las apariencias te engañen. No llegas a ser el buscador más joven en un siglo simplemente haciendo favores sexuales extraños para Madame Hooch, no importa cuán alegremente Draco haya difundido ese pequeño rumor.

Es como todas las veces que Draco estaba demasiado distraído burlándose de la madre fallecida de Potter, o señalando la mala calidad de sus compañeros, incluso para darse cuenta de que la snitch estaba flotando justo al lado de su cabeza. Y Potter lo vio, y Potter la atrapó, porque era tan rápido, era tan bueno, y tal vez, solo tal vez, si pones a Draco en el estante de torturas medievales, podrías hacer que admitiera que tal vez, sí, perdió contra Potter porque Potter era mejor que él.

Después de todo, el chico es lo que ellos llaman natural.

Es esa velocidad más rápida que una snitch, ese cómico rayo oleado que acelera la velocidad, que atrapa a Draco completamente desprevenido, lo hace caer hacia atrás mientras los dedos de Potter se enredan en todo su lindo cabello dorado pálido y tira su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta. La boca de Potter está muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

—No sé lo que esperas que diga—, dice Potter, sus palabras escapando de la prisión de su boca en un gran apuro jadeante. Potter está casi encima de él, a horcajadas sobre él, con sus propios muslos separados por un firme empujón.

Jadea, de repente, al sentir una rodilla frotando descuidadamente contra su polla.

La sensación inconfundible de la erección de Potter, caliente y dura, presionando en su muslo.

La piel de Draco se enrojece en un instante, como si se tratara de una chispa letal.

— ¿Es esto lo que querías? — Sisea Potter. Su aliento está caliente contra su oreja. Agudo. El tipo de calor que hace que un glaciar chisporrotee en la nada; el tipo de calor en el que incineran los cuerpos. El tipo de calor que quema los castillos.

Potter se estremece y tiembla contra él, usando su cuerpo como fricción. — ¿Cómo puedo incluso desearte? —, Continúa. Sus dedos se retuercen en el cabello de Draco, haciendo que su cuero cabelludo se estremezca con el dolor. —Te odio. Odio todo acerca de ti.

Sus nudillos se vuelven blancos como los huesos.

—Siempre fuiste tan estúpido. Tan arrogante, mezquino y lindo. Eres egoísta. Eres un cobarde.

El cálido brillo dentro del cuerpo de Draco crece y crece, como si hubiera un sol floreciendo dentro de él. Diría algo, cualquier cosa, si su boca no estuviera desierta, si no estuviera tan ocupado jadeando. Potter se balancea contra su muslo, mientras su boca arroja un río de venenosos insultos.

Draco se ofendería si no fueran tan ciertos.

—Eres un idiota intolerante—, dice Potter. Tiene la cara enrojecida, las mejillas cálidas y rosadas. El sudor brilla sobre su frente. En su labio superior. Tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para lamer. Debería horrorizarse de sí mismo que lo quiera, pero no le importa, ni siquiera un poco. Su propio aliento sopla, caliente y cerca, contra la boca de Potter, cada parte de él se esfuerza y aún no puede llegar a ninguna parte. Las esposas le muerden las muñecas con lo duro que está tirando contra ellas, pero esta apresado como un maldito espécimen de mariposa, mientras Potter lo sostiene en su lugar y se balancea contra él, usando solo su cuerpo para liberarse.

—Quiero limpiar el suelo con tu estúpida sonrisa—, susurra Potter, mientras una mano temblorosa se desliza, ligera como un ala de insecto, por su costado, las puntas de los dedos apenas haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, las yemas de los dedos arrastrándose por su muslo.

—Quiero aplastar en tu estúpida cara—, mientras los dedos se enroscan en su cadera, clavándole sus uñas cortas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar su piel a través de la ropa, haciendo que Draco se muerda el labio antes de gritar harapiento.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio—, murmura Potter, un interminable mantra que se vuelve cada vez más incoherente a medida que su respiración se vuelve más rápida, áspera y aguda. La mano en su cadera los acerca, el débil estímulo entre sus piernas provoca tan suavemente que es más una tortura que un alivio. Los movimientos de Potter sacudieron todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo como si lo estuvieran follando.

Se siente bien y se siente horrible. El balanceo, el temblor, el uso de su cuerpo, esos pequeños y terribles empujones justo contra su pene. Todo eso no es suficiente, no es suficiente, como si alguien le hubiera echado gasolina encima y hubiera encendido sin piedad un fósforo; como si alguien lo hubiera atacado con un _Incendio_ , la sensación de los dedos de Potter enrollándose y desenrollándose en su cadera. La sensación de ser tirado cerca y aún ser retenido, no lo suficientemente cerca, nunca lo suficientemente cerca.

La cara de Potter, distorsionada por los sentimientos, su boca abierta y floja, las palabras incomprensibles, murmuradas y perdidas. Con un profundo estremecimiento y jadeo, se vuelve contra él su olor alcalino y embriagador y tan necesario que Draco no puede dejar de gemir una vez, bajo e impotente, ardiendo e insatisfecho.

Potter se derrumba contra él, pesado y todavía jadeando por respirar. —Dios, te odio—, gime, jadeando y temblando, con la boca apenas capaz de formar las palabras.

Draco gira la cabeza y, finalmente lo suficientemente cerca, frota su boca sobre la piel de la mejilla de Potter. Se sonroja con cálido placer, en lo profundo de la boca de su vientre, con el sonido de un grito sofocado.

—Quédate tranquilo—, respira, moviendo los labios ligeramente contra la piel temblorosa y sudorosa, —el sentimiento es mutuo—.

o-o-o-o

Potter se sumerge en los libros, buscando una posible solución.

—Realmente no creo que _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ nos vaya a ayudar mucho esta vez—, comenta Draco. —Tampoco la voluntad de tu amada y confiable _Hogwarts: una historia_.

Potter no es Granger, eso es seguro. Demonios, él no es Draco, incluso. Él no tiene una mente para los libros, a pesar de la apariencia nerd con las gafas y el régimen de cuidado del cabello o la falta de ella. Resopla y suspira, arrugándose la frente y la nariz, entrecierra los ojos y se revuelve el pelo cuando está extremadamente frustrado, y todo ello son decididamente nada entrañables.

Lo intenta, al menos, pero ¿desde cuándo simplemente estaba intentando lo suficiente?

Algunas veces, Draco se burla de él o hace un comentario, pero cada vez se siente más enfermo que nunca para decir algo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Potter está muy concentrado y enfocado, pero una vez más echa un vistazo a Draco y tiene que empacar sus libros y salir de la tienda.

o-o-o-o

El hambre es peor que el dolor punzante. El tipo de hambre que le produce dolor de estómago y estiramiento y le hace sentir que podría tragar la luna. El tipo de hambre que hace que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremezca, duela y arda, se enciende y brilla con la necesidad, brillante como el fuego, brillante como la fiebre, brillante como una estrella en explosión, con la necesidad de follar.

—Una supernova es simplemente un término elegante para una estrella moribunda—, murmura, y sisea cuando hay un toque fresco de tela húmeda en la frente.

—Estás delirando—, observa Potter, manteniéndose a distancia, a pesar de su necesidad de cuidarlo y mojarle la cara.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre, eso es—, dice, girando grandes ojos oscuros hacia Potter. Él traga, solo una vez, y se lame los labios secos.

Potter grita, de repente, mientras voltea el cubo de agua fría en su regazo. Él se pone en pie, la mancha grande y oscura se extiende sobre sus pantalones. —Yo... tengo que ir... a hacer algo.

—O vete o deshazte de mí. No tienes otra opción— Draco logra decir, de nuevo. Hace una pausa y piensa en un libro que vio una vez. Ambientada en América en la Edad Media. —Esta carpa no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos—, dice, y se ríe de sí mismo, y la risa se corta inmediatamente por el agudo dolor punzante. —Joder.

Ante esa primera señal de dolor, Potter está a su lado, goteando la entrepierna mojada y todo. Tonto. — ¿Qué duele?

—Todo—, Draco sisea entre dientes. El "idiota" está implícito. Otra vez hay dolor, dos cuchillos calientes se deslizan a través de él como si su carne fuera mantequilla, y lo intenta de nuevo. —Mi espalda.

« Pica—, se queja.

Alguien debería decirle a Potter que, si tratas activamente de no tener relaciones sexuales con una persona, entonces lo último que debes hacer es trepar encima de esa persona, acurrucarle la parte posterior de la camisa y ponerle las manos encima. Tus manos probablemente tampoco deberían sentirse tan bien, frotando, relajando, refrescando del agua en la que las has estado sumergiendo, pero calentando muy rápido, tan bien que hacen que una persona se estremezca y gime debajo de ti.

Potter jadea, de repente, y no es un tipo de jadeo sexy. Es más, el tipo de jadeo cuando ves una acromántula en el Bosque Prohibido. O a Argus Filch en lencería femenina, ese tipo de jadeo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Murmura Draco, ya acurrucado en sí mismo.

—Bueno... ¿alguna vez has visto la película Alíen? —

— ¿Qué es una película? —

—Claro, por supuesto. — Una pausa, un trago. —Bueno... es como... hay algo dentro de ti... bajo tu piel... tratando de salir...

A pesar de la horrible descripción de Potter, puede sentirlo, la piel estirada, la sensación de algo, viviendo, cambiando, girando debajo. Algo empujando contra él, presionando debajo de carne y piel, tal vez algo hecho de hueso, la forma es inflexible y dura contra la carne frágil. Él se estremece, duro.

La mano de Potter se frota entre sus omóplatos y él presiona contra ella, alentando el contacto.

—Shh, shh—calma Potter. —Todo está bien. Estás bien.

Potter es un maldito jodido escreguto, un pequeño come mierda, un maldito y _monstruoso perro negro3_.

... pero Draco lo dejará pasar, esta vez.

o-o-o-o

Él se sienta allí acurrucado y literalmente enfermo por la añoranza, por quererlo, con el deseo por él. No solo para tenerlo o probarlo o para joderlo, sino para conocerlo, para consumirlo. Lamer el interior de su cráneo, y tenerlo allí la mañana siguiente para que pueda hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Para su comodidad, al menos Potter ahora tiene que dormir fuera de la tienda.

Él espera que los mosquitos lo atrapen.

—No me toques—, le advierte Draco. —Ambos sabemos cómo termina esto, y sangrientamente es una subestimación—. Por supuesto, termina con él despertando al lado de los restos devorados; huesos y pedazos de sangre, un globo ocular verde como una uva, vidrios rotos y un desordenado pelo negro pegado a sus dientes, y pensando: '¡No puedo creer que me haya comido todo!'

—Shhh—, Potter lo calla. El fantasma de una mano sobre su piel, flotando, apenas una pulgada sobre su ropa. Se cierne sobre su brazo y Draco puede sentir el calor que irradia, puede sentir la piel de gallina formándose y su piel picada por la sensación.

—Lo siento—, Potter susurra roncamente, —pero necesito esto. —

Puede sentir su aliento, cálido y húmedo, en sus propios labios. —Solo un momento. Solo déjame tener esto —, jadea. Y su boca está tan cerca. Tan dolorosamente cerca que Draco puede sentir, saborear y besar su aliento, pero no esos labios santos. No es su boca. Esa maravillosa y privada parte sucia y necesitada de él.

—Déjame tener esto. — Y Draco asiente. Draco hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa en este punto, habría matado a un hombre, habría perseguido a la luna, se habría arrancado toda la ropa y bailado desnudo en el centro de Hogsmeade, cualquier cosa.

Y Potter, todavía sin tocar su cuerpo, sin tocarlo con la mano, salvándolo, asesinándolo, perdonándolo, maldiciendo la mano, lentamente se muerde la boca. Casto, gentil y perfecto.

Cuando dicen que un beso es robado, debe significar esto. Un beso tomado de él, labios robados de él porque ya no son suyos en el momento en que sus bocas se encuentran. Un beso arrancado de él, todo lo que quiere y nada que él quiera, demasiado y no lo suficiente. Su aliento, arrebatado por completo de sus pulmones en esa única reunión, donde todo su cuerpo se queda vacío, hueco, queriendo.

Y nunca amó tanto al ladrón.

Un beso como este seguramente es un accidente. Draco no puede culpar a Potter, por la forma en que sus bocas encajan tan perfectamente juntas, por la suavidad de la misma, la extraña ternura de ella cuando todo su cuerpo vibra con la necesidad de separar a un ser humano. Desmontarlo y explorar su interior.

La forma en que Potter lo besa, es la forma en que se besan en las novelas románticas y en cuentos de hadas, la forma en que la gente se besa contra los fondos empapados de sol y bajo la aterciopelada luz de la luna; suave, gentil y casi dolorosamente inocente. Tiene una extraña sensación en el pecho. Un sentimiento de asfixia y enfermedad; un dolor agudo y no puede respirar. Como si sus pulmones se marchitaran repentinamente, como si hubieran olvidado lo que debían hacer.

Tiene que ser una pena. Draco se apiada de él. Se suponía que Potter era uno de los buenos, después de todo. Él nunca tuvo la intención de querer esto, nada de esto, y en el fondo, realmente no lo quería, como él dijo. ¿Cómo podría?

Draco supone que realmente no puede evitarlo, y no puede evitar que Potter no pueda evitarlo, y no está seguro de a quién se debe culpar, aquí, pero alguien debería estar aquí para asumir la responsabilidad de este desastre.

—Lo siento—, murmura Potter contra su boca, las manos cerradas en puños a su lado, apretando. Draco puede sentir el calor salir de su cuerpo en olas embriagadoras. —Todos estos días y no he encontrado nada. Me he distraído completamente de mi misión y no tengo ningún progreso. Necesito encontrar a ese bastardo y es como antes, con ellos, fue mi culpa y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo. Simplemente te estás poniendo más y más enfermo, te está matando, y yo soy el único culpable. Es todo porque... porque... —

Se detiene abruptamente, cortando la corriente de balbuceo loco, y se detiene de nuevo con un tirón visible. La brisa que flota en el espacio vacío entre ellos es tan aguda y tan amarga que podría haber sido el viento del Ártico.

—Esta noche—, dice Potter, ahora con mucha más claridad, claridad en su voz y claridad en su mente; la voz se llenó con esa resolución familiar y estúpida de Potter. —Esta noche, al atardecer, te dejaré ir, y puedes Aparecer en la ciudad más cercana y... hacer... lo que sea que tengas que hacer. —

—Volveré — dice Draco, tranquilamente.

Potter ríe entonces, un sonido tan sardónico y amargo que era mucho más Malfoyesco que Potteresco. "Cállate, Malfoy. Tengo tres cuartas partes de mí que quiere mantenerte aquí y al infierno las consecuencias. "

—Tienes solo tres cuartos de cerebro. — Señala Draco.

"Exactamente", dice Potter, irónicamente. "Así que cállate, Malfoy".

Y luego lo besa de nuevo, esa manera suave con solo sus bocas tocándose dolorosamente y no lo suficiente, el cuerpo inclinado cuidadosamente, tan cerca que puede olerlo, puede sentir su calor, puede oír los latidos de su corazón, y aun así no lo suficientemente cerca para tocar, tan horrible y frustrante que unos pocos centímetros entre ellos podrían ser un abismo sin fin. Los dedos se mueven suavemente, con cuidado, por la piel desnuda de un brazo y Draco tiembla y quiere gritar, se acerca para tener más contacto, se arquea desesperadamente, pero lo único que consigue es el contacto de los labios, suaves, húmedos y casi tímidos, moviéndose suavemente contra los suyos.

Draco realmente encuentra bastante fácil callarse por mucho tiempo.

o-o-o-o

El sol poniente toca las copas de los árboles y se tiñe de rojo sobre el horizonte. Incluso dentro de la carpa todo parece tocado por esa luz anaranjada, la solapa medio abierta invitando al rojo a derramarse.

La mano de Potter está sobre su varita, y a pesar del hecho de que está pisando ese río turbio entre la vida y la muerte, Draco encuentra fuerza dentro de sí mismo para bromear, —Más bien... no es la... interpretación que quise decir, Potter—.

Simplemente porque uno está muriendo no es excusa para no ser conciso, después de todo.

Ha estado rondando por un rato, viendo a Draco retorcerse con todo el sadismo practicado de un miembro de la Inquisición española. Si se revirtiera la situación, Draco habría tenido al menos una risa fuerte y resonante y una línea clásica, algo así como: "No, Sr. Potter, espero que muera"... Por otra parte, Potter siempre carecía de ese tipo de talento para lo dramático.

Lo convierte en un pobre héroe de acción y lo convertiría en un villano aún peor.

Potter arroja la varita de Draco hacia él; aterriza en el suelo sin siquiera un ruido sordo. —Cuando desate estas cadenas... voy a dejar la tienda. Voy a ir... a alguna parte. Cuando regrese, será mejor que... no; te habrás ido. De lo contrario, no puedo responsabilizarme por nada que pueda suceder.

Ninguno de ellos podría ser considerado responsable, realmente. Draco solo puede asentir.

Potter levanta su varita y hace una pausa otra vez. El sol ya ha desaparecido detrás de los árboles y el crepúsculo se asienta a su alrededor. Draco tose y se estremece, el dolor lo apuñala de nuevo. Está tan débil que no podría luchar contra un bebé Nargle herido con un mal caso de cólico.

Hay una sombra en la cara de Potter y él traga. Sus ojos verdes pueden brillar, pero luego parpadea y Draco ve que es solo un truco de la luz.

—Malfoy... — dice Potter, suavemente, y luego, aún más calladamente, —Malfoy, yo... —

Así que por supuesto que justo aquí, ahora, en este momento crucial, que Antonin Dolohov viene estrellándose contra la tienda.

Es curioso cómo algo tan simple como un asesino conocido y un Mortífago se carga como un toro a la tienda de campaña, agitando las extremidades y gritando tonterías, realmente puede arruinar el momento.

Se ve desesperado y desconcertado, extrañamente cómico con trozos de hojas, ramas y barro enredado en el pelo. Su ropa está manchada con tierra. Sus ojos son salvajes, mirando a su alrededor, pero sin ver, pupilas dilatadas y dilatadas. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan y él jadea, la boca abierta y salivando.

Sin mencionar la erección obvia, probablemente dolorosa, abultada nauseabundamente en sus pantalones.

— ¡Tú! — Escupió, la palabra gruesa y pesada en la lengua era tan seca que cada papilla gustativa es un punto blanco visible. —Te he estado buscando por días... por meses... por toda mi vida… —

Se desploma en el piso con un gemido bajo, una criatura patética de un hombre, gateando sobre manos y rodillas hasta donde Draco está encadenado e incapacitado.

En un momento, Potter está entre ellos, listo y listo, pero Dolohov parece no notarlo, su intención en una cosa, y una sola cosa. —Hola, vida salvaje perdida y variada—, dice Potter, y luego, sin perder un segundo, —¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

—Hola, Mortífago _ex machina_ _4_ _—_ , agrega Draco.

Potter camina hacia el cuerpo propenso, congelado de Dolohov, con los ojos todavía abiertos y completamente concentrados en Draco, la saliva goteando por la comisura de su boca. Lanza una patada rápida en el estómago de la que Dolohov no puede alejarse, y venenosa como una cobra, le escupe en la cara. Draco tiene que admirarlo por esto; es francamente Slytherin, eso es lo que es. —Todo este tiempo... todo este tiempo sangriento que te he estado buscando, hijo de puta, siguiéndote, persiguiéndote, sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar algo de carnada para tu pene… —puntúa la última vulgaridad con otra patada, esta vez a la parte del cuerpo petrificado doblemente, con tal fuerza que hace que incluso Draco haga una mueca de dolor, y eso que él come carne humana.

—Ese es por Hermione, bastardo—, declara Potter, jadeando. —Y este es por Ron—.

Las lágrimas caen por la cara de Dolohov y Potter levanta su pie de nuevo, derribándolo con fuerza aplastante mientras el sonido de huesos rotos y el sonido húmedo de sangre crujen en el aire.

Normalmente, a Draco le encanta ese sonido, ahora lo odia por el mismo motivo: le da hambre. El olor a sangre es como el cálido aroma de los rollos de canela fresca que llena el aire de una panadería, y la saliva inunda su lengua.

De repente, Potter se acerca a él con la misma sensación de propósito e intención mortífera.

Esta es la parte que Draco puede predecir; Potter llevará a Dolohov con él de regreso a la Orden, su misión se declarará cumplida, y Draco se irá y buscará un bocado, e incluso si se presenta aquí más tarde, incluso si decide hacerlo, no habrá rastro de Potter ni tienda, ni siquiera una sola hebra de cabello negro incontrolable. Si se encuentran nuevamente, probablemente estarán en el campo de batalla, o tal vez cuando Potter venga en cacería por su padre.

Potter solo se queda allí, sin embargo, después de liberarlo. Él no hace ningún intento de moverse, solo se para allí y lo mira como un estúpido bruto.

— ¿Bien? — Draco pregunta, irritado. — ¿Qué diablos estás esperando?

—Tienes razón—, dice Potter. — ¿Qué demonios estoy esperando, de hecho?

Y luego la boca de Potter está sobre la suya, caliente, abierta, húmeda, el peso sólido y reconfortante de su cuerpo encima de él, y Draco gime, absolutamente desvergonzado, mientras lo empujan hacia abajo en el suelo. Con sus brazos finalmente libres, puede enrollarlos alrededor del cuello de Potter, tirando de sus cuerpos cerca, rozándose juntos, finalmente, contacto por fin, y puede sentir el calor de él quemándole a través de su ropa.

Él debería detenerlo. Realmente debería hacerlo. Literalmente es una cuestión de vida o muerte, pero si Potter ha escogido esto como su forma preferida de suicidio, Draco está demasiado lejos para decir o hacer cualquier cosa, y la lengua que está tratando de lamer la parte posterior de su garganta no está ayudando mucho.

Con un gemido que vibra desde algún lugar dentro de su pecho, abre su boca hacia él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, todo el cuerpo arqueándose para lograrlo, deseándolo tan mal que incluso esto no es un alivio en absoluto. En todo caso, lo empeora, finalmente lo prueba, lo siente, el tacto y la presión y el placer de él. El sonido que hace Potter cuando finalmente puede enredar sus dedos en ese horrible nido de cabello y acercarlo más, para evitar que se aleje. Oh Dios, Merlín, ese sonido. Es como una sacudida de un rayo directo a su polla.

No hay otra palabra para eso que el hambre. Puro, agudo y doloroso. Potter lo besa como un hombre que muere de hambre, las manos vagando por su cuerpo y agarrándolo, apretándolo, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente, como si fuera el único que intentaba devorar, en lugar de al revés.

No es hasta que Draco se arquea hacia atrás, alcanzando a ver a Dolohov petrificado por el rabillo del ojo, que de repente lo comprende.

Dolohov está congelado con los ojos muy abiertos, la mirada fija en los dos, su rostro gotea lágrimas y moco, sangre y saliva.

Es malditamente desagradable, lo es.

—Harry Potter, creo que te amo—, dice Draco, espeso, respirando rápido y riendo, casi delirando con la crueldad despiadada de la idea, y luego su boca se ve atrapada de nuevo y él no puede hablar.

Dos pájaros monstruosos de una sola piedra, como dice el refrán5.

La desesperación hace el trabajo rápido de la ropa. Hay un sonido de desgarro cuando Potter se esfuerza por quitarse su túnica, y una vez que cruza esa línea, no hay consideración absoluta para la suya, por supuesto. Las túnicas de diseñador son trapos en cuestión de segundos. A Draco no le importa, cuando la sensación de la piel desnuda contra la suya vale más que la mejor costura del mundo, y especialmente no le importa cuando Potter le está besando el cuello de esa manera, la lengua le cubre la piel, dientes raspando, mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca.

Un sonido bajo y penetrante sale de su garganta ante ese destello de dolor, apretando a Harry contra sí mismo, sintiéndolo, la tensión en los músculos flexionándose debajo de su piel. Potter está temblando solo por esto, solo por besarse y poder besarlo, sentirlo, tocarlo. Le excita demasiado que incluso se siente presumido al respecto, y para un Malfoy, eso es decir mucho. Además, cuanto más lo toca Harry, más tiembla, el deseo se retuerce profundamente en la boca del estómago como una cuba de anguilas, la forma en que su piel se enrojece, luego se enfría y luego vuelve a ponerse caliente.

Al mismo tiempo, se pelean el uno contra el otro, retorciéndose desesperadamente en un apresurado intento de quitarse lo que llevan. Es casi un concurso, ver quién puede hacer que el otro se desnude más rápido, y si no estuvieran tan amordazados, ambos se reirían, tal vez, incluso en este caso. Nunca antes había conocido este tipo de urgencia, nunca la había sentido tan profundamente. El sexo solía ser un asunto casual, a menudo puramente de negocios. Pero tal vez esto es lo que las personas sienten cuando lo miran, tal vez esto es lo que les hace frenéticos.

Querer a alguien. Necesitar a alguien.

Si hubiera podido tomarlo con calma, tal vez se detuviera y pensara que Potter era... hermoso, realmente, así. Jadeante y enrojecido y necesitado de él, la cabeza de su polla pinta senderos resbaladizos en el plano liso del estómago de Draco. La forma en que se cierne sobre él, lo mantiene tan apretado, esa oleada de puro poder crudo de alguien como él. Tal vez él le diría que nunca antes había querido a alguien como esto, y no sabe cómo ha vivido tanto tiempo sin saber que esto es lo que se siente, el verdadero deseo.

Pero él no puede hablar. Solo puede hacer esos sonidos agudos, necesitados, y cuando Harry se extiende entre ellos y envuelve su mano alrededor de su erección, más duro que el acero y suplicando por ello, esforzándose por alcanzar ese toque, todo lo que puede hacer es jadear mientras sus terminaciones nerviosas chisporrotean simultáneamente y su cerebro tiene que intentar recordarle cómo funciona.

—Draco... — Harry jadea en su oído, besándolo mientras lo acaricia, un toque torpe e inexperto que de alguna manera es mejor que el amante más hábil de todo el mundo. Solo el sonido de su nombre en su lengua hace que un escalofrío recorra su espina dorsal, de repente tan íntima, que se siente débil.

Hay una magia en los nombres, después de todo. La forma en que decir un nombre puede convocar algo, a veces se dice que el verdadero nombre puede robar a un ser mágico de su poder; el dominio de los nombres, la posesión de la propiedad.

Por supuesto, todo eso podría ser simplemente tonterías, por todo lo que Draco sabe; es difícil pensar cuando alguien frota su pulgar sobre la cabeza de su pene, ya mojado y resbaladizo con líquido preseminal.

—Tanto tiempo…—respira Potter. —Quería... por tanto tiempo... —

Solo esa simple y pequeña frase, suena más que estas últimas semanas aquí en el bosque. Suena como más de meses, tal vez incluso años, tal vez incluso para siempre.

—Cállate, Potter—, respira, y gira la cara para poder capturar su boca en un abrasador beso.

Él extiende sus piernas hacia él, en desvergonzada y engreída exhibición. Vale la pena por esa captura repentina en la garganta de Potter, la forma en que él gime, solo mirándolo, y tiene que pararlo todo y morderse el labio, una mano apretada en el hombro de Draco, apretando lo suficiente como para herir.

La mirada de absoluta incredulidad es demasiado. Alzando la mano, Draco toma sus gafas y se las quita, arrojándolas a un lado sobre la ropa desechada. —Sí, Virginia, nosotros vamos a hacer eso6—, bromea, mientras levanta sus caderas, frotándose contra la palma de la mano de Potter, pulido con sus propios fluidos.

—Nunca he... — murmura Potter, con el rostro enrojecido y no solo por la excitación. Draco está a punto de sonreírle, decir algo como "Podría haberlo adivinado", pero luego la mano de Potter se tuerce sobre su polla, se aprieta, y Potter presiona sus cuerpos y se balancea contra él un poco, lo suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo se retuerza como si ya estuviera dentro de él, y todos los pensamientos se alejan como si se abriera una caja de snitch doradas. Draco jadea, tiritando fuerte.

—Pero quiero—, dice Potter, acariciando su oreja y luego el lado de su rostro. Chupa, húmedo y caliente, contra el pulso en la garganta de Draco. —Querido Dios, quiero.

—Es... bastante sencillo, en realidad—, Draco logra decir cuando su cerebro recuerda mágicamente cómo hablar. Toma la muñeca de Potter con una mano y lleva su mano a sus labios. Al abrir la boca, Draco introduce dos de sus dedos, en el calor y la humedad de su boca, sintiendo la manera en que los ojos de Potter lo queman cuando lo hace, oyendo ese primer estrangulamiento cuando comienza a chupar.

Lava la mano con la lengua, cubriéndola generosamente con su saliva, dejándola húmeda, goteante y resbaladiza. Potter sisea entre dientes cuando le lame los dedos, pero especialmente cuando los chupa, dejándolos entrar y salir de su boca hasta que brillan y gotean con su saliva.

—Ponlos dentro de mí—, lo dirige, y la mirada lujuriosa que nubla la cara de Potter dice que no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. La primera presión sobre él, allí abajo, es tan suave, tan tentativa que casi es una broma, como si Potter no estuviera seguro de si encajaría. Cabe, por supuesto, siempre lo hace, y solo un dedo se desliza con facilidad, en realidad, mientras Potter deja escapar un siseo que es como vapor ante la sensación de calor que lo rodea.

Su cuerpo tiembla y da espasmos. Potter está dentro de él; incluso si es solo su dedo, lo está tocando adentro, ese lugar más íntimo y está jadeando, a pesar de sí mismo, incluso si un dedo no es demasiado para describir.

Potter sonríe y Draco está a punto de decirle que tendrá que cobrar regalías por usar su expresión de marca registrada hasta que Potter empuja con fuerza para que la palma de su mano choque contra su culo, lo suficiente como para sacudir y sacudir su cuerpo. Las ocurrencias se reducen a pequeños murmullos.

—Maldita sea—, dice Potter, con la vista entre la cara y parpadear para ver lo que le está haciendo.

Solo un dedo se desliza dentro y fuera, ese extraño tipo de frotamiento en el interior que solo lo hace doler más, lo hace hacer esos pequeños ruidos alentadores por el extraño tipo de fricción que entra y sale.

—Maldita sea—, murmura Potter, —Merlín, _te ves tan bien_... —

—Preferiría... esperar... que no me vería mal —, le dice Draco, moviendo las caderas.

Cuando son dos dedos, Potter parece haber ganado aún más confianza. Se mueven dentro de él, torciendo y girando, como abrir un espacio que nunca había estado allí antes, como agrandando, los músculos se estiran en respuesta a ese sentimiento. Draco no lo entiende en absoluto; ciertamente no es virgen, de hecho, el sexo es su oficio. Pero cuando esos dedos lo follan, porque eso es lo que están haciendo, es como si nunca lo hubiera sentido antes, este tipo de atracción, y sus piernas se contraen y sus caderas se levantan, la polla insistente para el tacto.

— ¿Eso se siente bien? — Pregunta Potter, sus ojos verdes completamente enfocados en su rostro, y Draco nunca se sintió tan desnudo y vulnerable.

—Mm hmm—, asiente Draco, con los ojos cerrados, aunque ni siquiera es la palabra para describirlo. Tiene que cerrar los ojos o de lo contrario verá la forma en que Potter lo está mirando y él podría venirse en el acto. Incluso la simple sensación de que Potter lo está mirando hace que sus entrañas se aprieten con fuerza y sus caderas se vuelvan hacia ese toque invasivo. Cada parte de él está sufriendo por ello, lo quiere, lo quiere tanto e incluso esto no es suficiente, transformado en una criatura desenfrenada de sexo puro y sensación.

—No te preocupes por... lastimarme. Porque... porque... —Su aliento se contrae cuando los dedos de Potter tiran dentro de él, y él comienza a retorcerlos otra vez, dolorosamente lento.

—Porque fuiste hecho para esto—, Harry responde por él, su voz es baja y áspera, y aunque esa no era la respuesta correcta, hace que todo el cuerpo de Draco se encoja y los dedos de sus pies se curven, y todo lo que puede hacer es asentir, completamente sin palabras.

—Por favor—, finalmente dice, su precioso orgullo arrojado al viento. Nadie lo ha hecho rogar antes, al menos no en serio. Empuja a sí mismo de nuevo a aquellos dedos exploradores, retorcidos, y se arquea para poder deslizar su lengua contra la garganta de Harry, saboreando la sal de su piel y casi saboreando la sangre que se precipita por debajo. —Por favor. _Harry_. —

Con una maldición, los dedos se retiran, y Potter está escupiendo en su propia palma, se la está deslizando sobre sí mismo, su polla brilla con la mezcla de su saliva y la de Draco y la mancha líquida y húmeda de su propio presemen.

En el momento siguiente hay algo presionado contra él, duro y redondeado en la punta, y siente que la saliva se acumula en su lengua.

—Draco... — Harry respira de nuevo, y luego empuja.

Hay tensión, hay dolor, hay esa sensación extraña de un cuerpo siendo tomado pero sobre todo hay una ola abrumadora de alivio estrellándose sobre su cuerpo, el resonante alegre de _joder sí_ de cada célula de su ser, y…

El alivio es como éxtasis.

Su cuerpo tiembla con puro éxtasis ante la sensación de la penetración; su interior invadido y lleno, el dolor de cada pulgada empujando en una dicha absoluta. "Está bien, está bien", murmura, se hace eco, balbucea, incoherente y perdido hasta que ya no sabe lo que dice. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia atrás en su cabeza, aleteando nuevamente con las sensaciones celestiales. Su respiración es rápida, corta y vertiginosa, lo ha anhelado durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sabe qué hacer con esta sensación perfecta ahora que la tiene, solo deseando que pueda durar para siempre, y quiere más, más, mucho más. Más.

Potter, por supuesto, nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras; siempre más uno para la acción. Él tiembla, jadea, no habla, pero sus dedos están magullando las caderas de Draco, la piel ya brilla con un brillo de sudor. Con un gruñido, se retira, casi todo el camino, y luego ¡con un solo Dios!, en algún lugar entre una maldición y una oración, él hunde su polla dentro de él, duro, para que sus cuerpos se encuentren con un golpe carnoso y satisfactorio que Draco puede sentir hasta la parte posterior de su garganta, y grita una sola nota estrangulada.

Hay un poco de dolor en ese tipo de fuerza, pero solo lo hace mejor. Más brillante, más nítido, más intenso. Potter intenta, lento y constante balanceándose al principio, tratando de no lastimarlo, pero no dura antes de que el instinto se active y el ritmo aumente. Potter jadeando, presionándose contra él, y cada cambio frota contra su interior, enviando esas susurraciones de sensaciones hacia arriba y a través del núcleo de su cuerpo, rodando hacia afuera en dulces olas.

Draco gime, abiertamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos vidriosos, tan abrumado por la sensación de que el mundo que lo rodea es solo un zumbido en sus oídos. La sangre palpitando, golpeando en sus venas. La sangre palpitando en su polla, balanceándose entre ellos, intacta, gimiendo cada vez que Harry roza contra ella, simplemente no hay suficiente estimulación y sensación que el calor salvaje y febril que inunda su cuerpo como si alguien lo hubiera drenado de toda su sangre y lo hubiera derramado en magma fundido, justo en sus venas.

Él rueda sus caderas contra él, lánguido y sin vergüenza. Sus rodillas se levantaron, inclinándose hacia él, con las piernas enlazadas alrededor de sus caderas, cada movimiento de su cuerpo tratando de mantenerlos más cerca, para siempre más cerca. Tratando de obtener más de esto, la sensación de la polla de Harry llenándolo, llevándolo.

Él se tiende, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza como un sacrificio, ofreciéndose a sí mismo en una sumisión controlada.

Es bueno, tan bueno, tan malditamente bueno, esta sucia y deliciosa sensación de ser escariado, los empujes duros, constantes y necesitados que hacen que todo su cuerpo se sacuda y la forma en que Potter se ve completamente perdido, aturdido en la sensación, la manera en que Potter respira en su oído y gruñe y se agarra a él, los dos tratando de acercarse cada vez más, como si estuviera tratando de perforar profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Draco y morir allí.

Un humano estaría sangrando. La aspereza, la ferocidad, la insuficiente lubricación, el hermoso y grueso tamaño de la polla de Potter, chocando contra él con tanta violencia provocada por una larga frustración. El cuerpo de Draco ya no es esa fragilidad humana, sin embargo, es algo más que eso, él es un ser salvaje, una criatura de sexo y sed de sangre. La lujuria y la violencia, después de todo, son el pan y la mantequilla de su especie. El pan y el vino. El cuerpo y la sangre. Sus entrañas exudan sus propios fluidos además de las trazas de sangre, lo que hace que el deslizamiento sea suave y fácil, y cualquier dolor solo seria las especias en su placer.

Es tan bueno y, aun así, no es suficiente. Algo extraño sucede dentro de él, la sensación de algo que se mueve debajo de su piel. Su vientre está apretado y su polla palpita y, aunque es buena, hay una frustración construyéndose y un dolor extraño en el que su espalda está constantemente frotando contra el suelo, como si la frotaran en carne viva. Él gime; gruñe con la irritación, y por supuesto es la estúpida culpa de Potter, él simplemente no sabe lo que está haciendo, solo sabe cómo empujar, empujar y empujar y mmm…

Bueno, como eso es, no va a funcionar. No puede sacarlo de allí.

Y la idea de que él puede hacer eso lo hace querer aullar.

—Déjame... déjame ponerme encima de ti... — jadea, levantándose para poder mordisquear la garganta de Potter con sus afilados dientes blancos. Él chupa el pulso de su garganta, duro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca, y luego una mano se raspa con uñas romas en la espalda de Potter. —Por favor.

Después de todo, si quieres hacer una cosa bien, tienes que conseguir que un Malfoy lo haga.

—Quieres... joder, oh Dios mío, sí ... — es toda la coherencia que Potter puede manejar antes de asentir, frenético, seguido de un breve enredo de extremidades mientras trata de mantenerse dentro de él y darse la vuelta al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, falla, el cambio de posición lo desaloja, y Potter grita con la pérdida de él.

Draco podría decir que se las arregla para mantenerse controlado, incluso con la pérdida repentina, ese vacío dentro de él, pero sería una mentira horrible. Gimotea con sentimiento, patético y deseoso, sufriendo sin la sensación de la polla de Harry dentro de él.

Harry toma sus caderas de forma posesiva, justo cuando se posiciona, y antes de que pueda bajar, se vuelve a golpear con tanta fuerza que ambos gritan.

Draco jadea como un hombre ahogándose, ensartado y sintiéndose partido por la mitad, pero es perfecto; esa dureza rígida y espesa dentro de él empujando su próstata. Su polla se mueve nerviosamente, goteando líquido preseminal en el estómago plano de Harry.

—Voy a morir o a matarte si no mueves ese dulce culo tuyo, Malfoy, — Harry jadea debajo de él, sosteniéndose sobre sus caderas y meciéndose de una manera tan burlona que Draco realmente piensa él va a volverse loco.

—No... mueras—, Draco respira, manejando estas dos palabras, y solo dos palabras, cada pequeña sílaba es un milagro con la forma en que Potter lo está agarrando y empujando en ese horrible y maravilloso lugar dentro de él.

Luego coloca ambas palmas sobre el pecho musculoso de Harry, usándolo para aprovechar cuando comienza a balancearse, luego se folla de nuevo a esa dura y ansiosa polla.

Es diferente de esta manera, a la vez más en control y más vulnerable, la forma en que puede controlar la dirección y el ángulo de los empujes, la forma en que parece mucho más profunda como esta, la gravedad tirando todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, la forma en que las manos de Potter son firmes en sus caderas que tiran hacia él. Lascivo y libertino, salaz y cachondo, mientras cabalga la polla de Potter, cada pequeña roca, cada empuje que golpea contra ese dulce y sensible manojo de nervios adentro, el cuerpo agujereado con puntas, una sensación como San Sebastián, lleno de flechas.

Los ojos de Potter lo observan, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada sacudida y contracción, cada temblor y escalofrío, cada gemido y quejido, lo que se suma al calor que recorre su cuerpo. La manera en que Potter gruñe, retumbando profundamente en su garganta, la forma en que tiene que morderse el labio con tanta fuerza que se lastima y rompe la piel.

Draco se inclina sobre él entonces, con las palmas presionadas contra su pecho, y lo besa, la boca húmeda y amamantando, la lengua le cubre el labio inferior para extraer la sangre, cada gota de rojo rubí como una baya madurada al sol, estallando en su lengua.

Potter introduce su lengua en su boca, llenándola de la forma en que está llenando su cuerpo, aferrándose a él como si lo estuviera sosteniendo, como si en el momento en que lo soltara, Draco simplemente se hiciera añicos.

Se siente así, destrozado, o al menos al borde, todo lo que necesita, ese deseo, hirviendo en la boca del estómago. Se detiene lo suficiente, solo por lo que Potter lo dejará ir, para sentirse atravesado en su estómago, en su cavidad torácica. Los músculos del muslo se tensan mientras levanta todo su cuerpo y luego vuelve a caer sobre la polla de Potter, sintiendo cada centímetro de deslizamiento dentro de él, el sonido satisfactorio de golpear dentro de él.

Tiene un cosquilleo en la parte posterior del cuello cuando siente que otro par de ojos lo observan así, follandose a sí mismo en la polla de Potter una y otra vez, ojos oscuros llenos de deseos oscuros y sucios. Lo hace sentirse sucio, libertino y mimado. Lo hace voraz, por sexo y por carne.

Gimotea, entonces, la mano deslizándose entre ellos para envolver su propia erección, palpitando y enrojeciendo casi rojo por la necesidad, sintiendo la mancha húmeda de su propio líquido preseminal goteando por el eje.

—Oh, Dios mío—, Potter gime al verlo, y ha invocado a la deidad tantas veces que Draco casi quiere decir que está contento con el malfoyismo escogido por Potter como su nueva religión personal. Por supuesto, son demasiadas palabras para una persona que apenas puede manejar una sola, una cantidad que se reduce drásticamente cuando Potter aparta su mano para poder reemplazarla por la suya.

Draco no es portavoz de la elocuencia cuando todo lo que puede decir es "mm, mm, sí", y el ocasional "oh, oh, oh", gimiendo y lloriqueando mientras se empuja hacia el agarre benditamente firme de la mano de Potter a su alrededor y cae sobre la dolorida y espesa dureza de Potter dentro de él, golpeando ese punto perfecto.

La sensación lo atraviesa como un rayo, desde la boca del estómago a todo su cuerpo, toda su espalda palpitando al mismo tiempo. Sus omóplatos arden y duelen debajo de su piel, como si el hueso en sí mismo fuera un metal al rojo vivo, la piel tan caliente que siente como si su sudor estuviera chisporroteando en vapor.

Sonidos bajos y necesitados, formados en lo más profundo de su garganta, burbujeando a través de los labios entreabiertos cuando Potter se mete dentro de él, una y otra vez, las caderas pisoteando, cada empuje una puñalada de placer puro en el centro de su cuerpo; mientras se folla sobre él y dentro de él, la mano de Potter se vuelve cálida y resbaladiza a su alrededor, más y más rápido, moviéndose juntos, moviéndose como uno solo.

Es demasiado, demasiado estimulo, lo ha querido por demasiado tiempo y demasiada necesidad dentro de él amenazando con tragárselo. La mano de Potter a su alrededor le da un fuerte tirón final, justo cuando cae tan fuerte que siente que le castañetean los dientes en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Se arquea hacia atrás, con el cuerpo y los músculos tensos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos, el pálido platino se volvió dorado oscuro con sudor. Cuando llega él grita, haciendo girar el sonido desde las profundidades de su cuerpo. Vierte derrames calientes de semillas sobre la mano de Potter, salpicando entre sus dedos, goteando desordenadamente entre ellos. Sigue gritando mientras su cuerpo entero resplandece con un dolor brillante y un placer aún más brillante, los músculos se cierran fuertemente alrededor de la polla de Potter, las manos lo sostienen firmemente en su lugar como uno, dos empujes forzados después. Potter se atraganta, jadea, — ¡Draco! — Y él está penetrando profundamente dentro de él, y puede sentir su cálida humedad cubriéndole el interior.

El poder de los nombres; dilo tres veces y convocas una cosa, o le despojas de su poder; llámalo tres veces y te sirve, nómbralo, reclámalo y domínalo.

O tal vez no haga nada en absoluto; Draco no lo sabría.

Todo lo que sabe es que todavía está gritando cuando un sonido húmedo y desgarrador llena el aire cuando la cosa dentro de él finalmente le atraviesa la piel.

Las cosas, más bien, las dolorosas alas brotando de sus omóplatos, a la vez tormento y alivio mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla, la piel delata dos estructuras grandes que se extienden como miembros, hechas de carne y hueso. Jadeando, con la cara húmeda de lágrimas y sudor, Draco se estira y arquea, flexionando sus alas por fin.

Sería un material muy anormal si no estuviera muerto de hambre, y realmente, no como si no hubiera sucedido antes.

Veela en pubertad, después de todo, es el infierno.

La cara de Draco se retuerce, bellas facciones humanas se difuminan y por un momento aparecen nítidas y como un pájaro antes de volver a transformarse. Como una ilusión óptica; al mismo tiempo la belleza y la bruja, el conejo y el pato. Él se aparta de Potter, gruñendo. Su hambre es tan aguda, tan intensa, que se siente como si estuviera albergando un agujero negro en la boca del estómago, y solo el olor del cuerpo de Harry, sus fluidos, su sangre, lo hace babear.

Sus alas se arrastran detrás de él mientras se desliza por el suelo, con las plumas húmedas y desaliñadas, pegadas con sangre y una delgada capa de limo claro como la placenta. Un escalofrío de todo el cuerpo salpica gotas de sangre y fluidos a su alrededor en una especie de ducha desagradable, bañando el cuerpo inmóvil, petrificado y quieto de Antonin Dolohov.

Solo puede ser una mejora, realmente. Aunque pronto, ya no importará mucho.

Los ojos oscuros de Dolohov parecen parpadear, mirándolo, lo suficientemente tonto para parecer agradecido incluso ahora, cuando Draco se cierne sobre él goteando sangre y fluidos, semen y sangre goteando entre sus muslos, como una especie de ángel demente, libertino, el tipo que hace un desastre por toda la tienda7.

Por supuesto, confía en que Dolohov esté tan enfermo.

Hay un momento en que Draco lo mira con frialdad, le permite en este momento mirar directamente a su Muerte a los ojos. Un momento oportuno para una frase ingeniosa, tal vez algo como "La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor con borscht y vodka". Sin embargo, al carecer de estos apetitosos pertrechos y demasiado hambriento para pensar, juega el papel del ángel vengativo y opina que es mucho más escalofriante: — _Soy el castigo del Destino... Si no hubieras cometido grandes pecados, el Destino no hubiera enviado un castigo como yo sobre ti—._

Porque, sinceramente, si de repente uno se encuentra en posesión de una cosa sangrienta con alas gigantes, es su deber para el mundo trabajar tanto como sea posible.

—Así concluye la parte del teatro de nuestro programa de cena-teatro esta noche—, declara Draco. —Esperamos que hayas disfrutado, ya que es hora de cenar... —

Hay más de una forma de matar a un hombre, como dicen, así como hay más de una manera de despellejar a un hombre. La mayoría de las veces, Draco se lanza al cuello: una matanza rápida y fácil, una muerte rápida con un mínimo de golpes y gritos. Tan desordenado, tan alto, cuando golpean y gritan. Sin embargo, este no es cualquier hombre, es un sádico de corazón negro, un asesino a sangre fría, un torturador de almas: un mutilador, un violador, un asesino maníaco; esa escoria muy especial de la tierra que vive y prospera en el dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás. Un hombre que ha sido responsable del sufrimiento específico de los que están cerca de alguien que conoce, muy íntimamente, y la suma de todos estos pecados mortales lo convierte en un hombre muy, muy malo.

Empujando la túnica que apenas cuelga del cuerpo despeinado, empujando hacia arriba la camisa para exponer su abdomen, Draco abre la boca y hunde los dientes en la piel y el músculo. Hay una vibración increíble que zumba a través de todo el cuerpo debajo de él, como la diminuta vibración de las moléculas que mantienen unido el universo, pero el cuerpo permanece inmóvil, flexible, vivo pero congelado.

Las manos se enganchan en garras, las uñas se transforman en garras, agudas como agujas, y donde quiera que toque dibuja brillantes ríos pequeños de sangre.

No hay nada como ese primer mordisco, la forma en que la carne es suave y flexible, tierna y suntuosa. Cálida, deliciosa sangre inunda su boca, y hay un grito estrangulado de una garganta con acordes vocales paralizados, que no debería ser capaz de producir ningún sonido en absoluto. Siente el tacto suavemente posesivo de dedos acariciando su cabello húmedo. Se traga el trozo de carne que ha arrancado y que se desliza suavemente por su garganta y él sonríe. Sonríe contra el pequeño agujero del tamaño de un bocado, marcado con los dientes y manchado de sangre, sonríe mientras hace un rápido trabajo con los pantalones del hombre, haciendo trizas y rompiendo la tela en cintas.

Los dedos siguen acariciando, acariciando, incluso cuando los sonidos de los gritos sofocados llenan el aire. Draco sonríe y entierra su rostro en toda esa carne viva y cálida, y comienza su tan esperado banquete con su primer plato _: cock au vin_ _8_.

o-o-o-o

Draco se estira al lado del desastre de trapos empapados en sangre y huesos astillados que solía ser algo llamado Dolo, algo. Su estómago normalmente plano ahora está distendido suavemente como resultado de su gula, y está a medio camino entre ronronear de satisfacción y gemir con los dolores del exceso mientras reclina su cabeza en el regazo de Harry. Puramente para exigir consuelo físico, por supuesto, no por ningún tipo de razón sentimental, y él toma las manos de Potter para que pueda guiarlos a sus sienes para probar su punto. Después de todo, Potter debe aprender su propio lugar, simplemente no servirá para dar al plebeyo la idea equivocada. Podría ser extravagante.

—Culpo a mamá—, declara Draco, cerrando los ojos mientras esos dedos mágicos comienzan a masajear. —Cuando eres pequeño, la regla es siempre terminar tu comida, porque hay niños que pasan hambre en Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, tan pronto como creces lo suficiente, lo más apropiado es dejar la mitad sin ingerir. No tiene ni una pizca de sentido. Ella envía mensajes mixtos; es una maravilla que no tenga un trastorno alimenticio.

—Soy un monstruo— responde Potter en voz baja, lo cual es tan irrelevante que Draco abre los ojos para mirar su rostro boca abajo. El hecho de que sus dedos se hayan aquietado tampoco es exactamente aceptable.

—No me digas que te arrepientes ahora, Potter. Odio ser quien te dé la noticia, pero, al igual que mi virginidad, este es un hecho que simplemente no se puede deshacer. Ni siquiera la bulimia podría salvarlo ahora, buena suerte tratando de resucitar un montón de deshechos masticados y medio digerido de mugre rosada y pastosa.

—No entiendes, —dice Potter, dejando caer las manos. Echa un vistazo a la pila de carne que una vez fue un ex convicto y ahora es un ex hombre, y ni siquiera se estremece, aunque aparta la vista.

Suavemente, comienza, —Yo... — Toma una respiración profunda, y las palabras salen en una ráfaga de aire. —No me arrepiento de ningún modo... Ese es el problema.

Empujándose, Draco se da vuelta para poder agarrar el hombro de Potter y obligarlo a mirarlo, ojo a ojo como iguales, con la cara lo suficientemente cerca para besarse. —Potter, escúchame. Él era un mal hombre. Un hombre malvado, un hombre de la mayor villanía, si quieres llamarlo así.

Aprieta el hombro con fuerza al principio, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir la curva del hueso debajo del músculo, apretando, magullando por un momento, pero luego su agarre se relaja lentamente Su mano comienza a frotarse, cálida y reconfortante, mientras su voz se calla. "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ¿no estás de acuerdo?"

« Está en nuestra naturaleza—, continúa, en suaves y dulces tonos. —Corre en nuestra sangre, tú y yo. Hacemos lo que debemos hacer para poder sobrevivir.

Potter está en silencio por un largo momento, su cuerpo tiembla solo una vez cuando Draco alcanza un mechón errante de pelo negro y lo coloca detrás de su oreja. Como era de esperar, se niega a permanecer en su lugar. El lenguaje corporal de Potter es tenso, cada músculo rígido, se mantiene quieto, y se muerde el labio magullado cuando Draco toca su mejilla.

—Harry, Harry, Harry.

Nómbralo, reclámalo, y domínalo.

El cuerpo de Harry se desploma mientras suspira, todo él relajándose, desplegándose. Lentamente asiente, y una mano se acerca para cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la mano en su mejilla, apretándola lo suficiente como para volver los dedos blancos por un momento. Sienten un hormigueo cuando el agarre se relaja, cuando la sangre vuelve a entrar.

—Hay muchos hombres malos por ahí—, dice finalmente Harry, y no suelta la mano de Draco.

—Absolutamente—, Draco acepta sin problemas. Con cuidado, deliberadamente, él lo atrae para un beso. Es lento, dulce y robado, con el exquisito sabor a sangre que aún persiste en su lengua.

-Fin-

* * *

 _"Los hombres han olvidado esta verdad", dijo el zorro. "Pero no debes olvidarlo._ _ **Te vuelves responsable, para siempre, por lo que has domado.**_ _"_

 _\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, El Principito_

 _"Soy el castigo de Dios... Si no hubieses cometido grandes pecados, Dios no habría enviado un castigo como yo sobre ti"._

 _-Genghis Khan_

* * *

1 En la versión ingles se dice "Kissed" por lo tanto el cambio es obvio.

 _2_ _"-…un maldito y monstruoso perro negro..."_ En la versión ingles habla de un " _freybug_ " que es un monstruoso perro negro que proviene del folklore inglés medieval, específicamente de Norfolk. Al igual que la mayoría de los perros negros sobrenaturales, era aproximadamente del tamaño de un becerro, y vagaba por caminos rurales aterrorizando a los viajeros.

 _3_ _"Delirium, tu nombre es Malfoy."_ basado en _"Fragilidad, tu nombre es mujer."_ Por Hamlet

 _4_ _"Hola, Mortífago ex machina*"_ la expresión " _ex machina_ " proviene de _Deus ex machina_ hace referencia a cualquier acontecimiento cuya causa viene impuesta por necesidades del propio guion o de un giro de trama.

 _5_ _"Dos pájaros monstruosos de una sola piedra"_ derivado de la frase "dos pájaros de un solo tiro"

6" _Yes, Virginia, weare going to be doing that (Si, Virginia, estamos haciendo eso)_ " Expresión sacada de "Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus"

 _7_ _"…El tipo que hace un desastre por toda la tienda_ *" se refiere a la tienda de campamento que compartían Harry y él antes.

 _8_ _Cock au vin_ (en francés: "gallo al vino") es uno de los platos más conocidos de la cocina occitana, a través de Francia, como plato nacionalizado.

* * *

Este fic ha tenido tantas palabras vulgares y jergas de distintos lugares que he sufrido durante todo esto ¿podría decirse que fui por la gallina de oro siendo principiante? Espero que les hayas gustado. La autora les manda besitos también.


End file.
